High Heels
by Candy-Cat Moon
Summary: While making a spur of the moment purchase Laney finds comfort from the one place she never expected. Carrie/Laney and some one sided Corney of course. Rated T to be safe.
1. In the mall

Laney stood in the shoe department of the Peaceville mall pensively eyeing the heels in her hands. There was nothing wrong with them per say, they fit right and she could sort of walk in them without falling down every five steps. As far as heels go they were pretty comfortable and the shade of pink didn't make her want to gag.

The problem was that they weren't really her. Laney Penn just wasn't a heels kind of girl. Sure she had a secret love of boy bands and unicorns that her band mates would never ever find out but the extent of her girlyness stopped there. Laney would rather wear pants than skirts and the thought of wearing heels on any occasion made her cringe.

And yet here she was, the memory of a certain shoe commercial playing over in her head of a young woman strutting around in six inch stilettos, turning heads wherever she went. Even though she usually rolled her eyes at those sorts of commercials she had let it eat away at her subconscious until she figured she might as well give it a try. She finally made her decision to make the purchase when a familiar voice made her blood run cold.

"Laney Penn?" The incredulous voice of their arch enemy's vocalist sounded behind her. "Are you, like, buying heels?"

Laney stifled a groan, turning to meet Carrie's gaze with a glare.

"Ew they're not even your color, don't tell me you're actually going to buy those." Carrie said wrinkling her nose in distaste "Is this, like, for a gig or something?"

"No. Mind your own business Carrie." Laney's face reddened and she shoved the shoes into their box marching past the other girl toward the checkout counter. She placed the shoes on the counter keeping her eyes on the wall as the clerk rang her up.

"That'll be $62.50 honey." The woman said slipping the shoes into a bag.

Blanching a bit at the price, Laney pulled her cash out of her pocket and placed it on the counter anxious to leave.

"Oh you're a bit short sweetie." The clerk frowned apologetically.

"Huh?" Laney looked at the bills counting them quickly, two twenties and a wrinkled ten. Embarrassed she frantically searched her pockets for any extra cash.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and a manicured hand reached out placing a crisp twenty on the counter. She turned to stare dumbfounded as Carrie accepted the change and grabbed the bag. Before she could fully comprehend what just happened the taller girl had gripped her wrist and lead her out of the shoe department at a brisk pace, stopping in front of one of the mall's many benches.

She let go of Laney's hand and dropped down onto the bench patting the space next to her and shaking the bag in Laney's direction. Uncertainly Laney took it and sat down brow furrowed in confusion. She stared down at the bag in her glancing back and forth from it to Carrie who stayed silent, staring at her with her hands folded in her lap and a small expectant smile on her face.

"Um…" Laney tried to find the right words, the absurdity of the situation finally catching up to her, "why did you uh…"

Carrie sat quietly waiting for Laney to finish her thought, her fingers tapped restlessly against her leg.

"Why did you do that?" Laney forced out weakly, "Uh help me that is, I mean, we're kind of… mortal enemies right?"

Carrie scoffed and rolled her eyes as if her motivation was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because," she began suddenly she stopped, and pursed her lips in thought, as if a reason had never occurred to her "well…"

After a moment she straightened, turning so she was completely facing Laney, and pointed her finger at the other her.

"Who are you right now?" she said plainly, "Are you Laney Penn, or are you Grojband?"

"Um I'm… Laney Penn?" Laney said still lost.

"Right," Carrie said with a small smile, "and I don't have a problem with Laney Penn, I have a problem with Grojband."

"But I'm in Grojband." Laney stated her confusion growing with every word.

"Yeah but you're not Grojband." Carrie insisted, "I don't, like, have a problem with you on your own."

"Wait, really? Does that apply to all of us?"

"Ugh no." Carrie grimaced, "You and the other two are fine I guess but I still hate Riffin. He's the reason I hate Grojband, we've been enemies for, like, ever."

"Huh." Laney turned this new information over in her mind, still trying to wrap her head around Carrie's logic.

"So," Laney's thoughts were cut short as Carrie spoke up again, "since I paid for those are you going to tell me what they're for?" She leaned in expectantly, her breath smelling faintly of mint.

Laney sputtered at the sudden shift in conversation her cheeks reddening once again, "Wha- you only paid for part of them!" she blurted out, "A-and they aren't really for anything in particular…" Laney trailed off, avoiding eye contact by studying the back of her hands.

"Hmm…" Carrie narrowed her eyes, her gaze fixed intently on the other girl's face. Suddenly she drew in an excited breath bouncing in place, "Oh oh! I know that look! Is it for a boy? Someone in your band? Is it the short one? Oh or maybe the big one?"

Laney froze, trying to process Carrie's rapid fire questioning. Carrie gave a triumphant smile when the other girl stiffened knowing that she must have hit the nail on the head.

"What no I- wait the short-you mean Kin and Kon? No!" Laney looked up at Carrie an eyebrow raised.

The sincerity of Laney's statement seemed to catch Carrie off guard and she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But, if it's not, like, one of them then…" suddenly her eyes widen and she slapped a hand over her mouth as a giggle burst from her lips, "Corey Riffin?" she squeaked her shoulders shaking from the force of her poorly contained laughter.

Laney's face flushed deep red and she clenched her fists, she should have known she would laugh. She stood up abruptly prepared to storm off and forget about the entire conversation but before she could take a single step Carrie's hand shot out and latched onto her wrist.

"Wait, don't leave," she pleaded trying to stifle her giggling, "I promise I'm not laughing at you, it's just, he's so…" She buried her face in her hands taking deep fluttery breaths to calm herself down.

"Oblivious?" Laney finished sourly dropping back down onto the bench with a sigh.

"Well yeah." Carrie said flatly, having finally caught her breath "I mean is he even into girly girls? How do you know he'd even notice if you started dressing up for him?"

Laney's frown deepened and she sunk in on herself. It was true that aside from a few friendly compliments, emphasis on the friend part, he never really seemed to show any interest in her when she dressed up. She swallowed the lump in her throat mentally berating herself for even thinking a new look might help.

Carrie frowned at Laney's reaction, regretting her word choice, she was only trying to be realistic. She hummed softly to herself trying to think of something encouraging to say to lighten the spoiled mood. Letting out a slow deep breath she leaned forward so her hair was hanging down inches from Laney's face.

"Laney Penn, you shouldn't have to change yourself for a boy." She said sincerely, smiling when Laney looked up at her. "If he doesn't like you for who you are then he's missing out." She stated matter of factly crossing her arms and nodding at her own words.

Laney blinked up at her, a blush slowly crawling across her face. A familiar fluttering feeling settled in her stomach and she tried not to think about all the ways Carrie suddenly reminded her of Corey.

After a moment of silence Carrie stood up smoothing out her skirt and stretching. "Well I guess I should, like, go. I need to get another new amp, long story don't ask." She paused, "I'll see you around Laney, and for what it's worth, I think you're totally cute."

Carrie gave her one last smile before turning and walking off towards the escalators. Laney stood up opening her mouth in the other girl's direction trying to find the right words. Closing her mouth she took a breath to steady herself and forced her voice to work.

"Hey!" Carrie stopped, turning back at Laney's call, "Um do you think, maybe, we could do this again?" she asked awkwardly closing the gap between them, "You know, hang out? Off the record?"

Carrie giggled taking a pen from her purse and pulling Laney's arm to herself. She writes something on the inside of Laney's wrist, before patting her hand and letting go.

"This better not end up written in some bathroom stall or something." She says warns lightly before tucking the pen back into her purse with a grin and walking away, stepping onto the escalator leading to the second floor.

Laney stared down at the phone number written neatly on her arm, before slowly taking out her cell phone and saving it. Biting her bottom lip she types a quick 'hey' into her phone and sends it, testing the number's authenticity. After a moment of doubt she gets a 'hi' in response and another text telling her to look up. She sees Carrie waving from the second floor and smiles.

With that she turns around, heading back to the shoe department to return the heels.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I wrote this a few months ago and decided to post it up somewhere more accessible than my tumblr uwu

This is my first ever fanfiction pretty much ever so its probably not the best but I thought it was decent enough to put online so here it is for you all, I'm not sure how well this is going to be formatted so hopefully it looks readable.

I have three parts written with a fourth and final one on the way as soon as new episodes start up and rekindle my love for Grojband.

Some reviews could help the story along as well if any of you actually want to see how it turns out ;)


	2. At the Park

It was almost noon and for Laney this meant that it was almost time for her first official date with Carrie Beff. Well sort of. Ok so maybe they had never actually called it a date but she was pretty sure that was what it was. It was different from the previous times they had made plans to hang out after their fateful encounter in the mall, this was more private, more personal, and in Laney's opinion definitely more date-like than shopping for guitar picks and bass strings together. No, Laney was certain that this had to be a date; after all, what was more romantic than a picnic for two?

So she waited in the park for any sign of the blue-haired girl, anxiously bouncing on her toes. Carrie had promised to bring the food, so Laney was left in charge of the blanket which she held loosely in her arms. Laney forced herself to hold still, pulling at loose threads on the blanket to distract herself from her worries and calm the butterflies raging in her stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts by a breath on the back of her neck.

"Boo."

Laney yelped at the sudden invasion of her space and whirled around to face the culprit. Carrie stood laughing, an orange picnic basket hanging in her grasp.

"I so got you!" she giggled "You should have seen your face it was like, wargh!"

Laney rolled her eyes trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, "Yeah yeah you got me, so where should we sit?"

Carrie pouted at Laney's flippant reaction but turned to survey the park anyway, using her free hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She hummed in thought, looking from one spot to another and back again before coming to a decision. She pointed to a spot in the shade under a large oak tree, grabbing Laney's hand and pulling her along with quick strides and starting up a mostly one-sided conversation about the sun and shade.

"…and I, like, didn't even realize I forgot the sunscreen until I was already halfway here, so I hope you don't burn as easily as I do or we're both gonna be lobsters." She stopped under the tree and squinted up through the branches, finally deciding that it provided enough protection she motioned for Laney to spread out the blanket.

They sat down getting comfortable before Carrie placed the basket in the middle of the blanket. She opened it up surveying the contents. Seeming satisfied that everything was intact she took out two plastic plates and forks, handing one each to Laney.

"I hope you like sandwiches because that's what I brought, there's turkey and ham." She said taking two of each out of the basket and placing them on the plate in front of her for Laney to help herself.

"I've also got some chips, soda, and a bag of gummy bears," she frowned "but all the red ones are gone."

Laney paused at that, "Only the red ones? Why?"

Carrie huffed, "Kim always eats the red ones. I thought they would be safe in my guitar case but somehow she…" Carrie stopped suddenly her eyes widening in realization, "Wait a minute, last night during the movie! She wasn't checking on her keyboard that little sneak was stuffing her face with my gummy bears!"

Laney snorted shaking her head, "Well at least she didn't eat all of them."

"Yeah… usually she gives the rest to Konnie, I guess we're lucky we have gummy bears at all."

With that they kept talking, telling stories about the antics their respective bands would get up to. Laney had finally relaxed, letting Carrie start up a new topic when she had run out of things to say. They sat and talked with contented smiles once the food was gone, chewing on gummy bears.

"…So then Kon dumped the entire plate of horderves into his pants and took off, the dude was so mad I swear he was about to-"

"Shhh get down!"

Laney was suddenly knocked onto her back, pinned underneath the taller girl. Her face reddened from the proximity and her voice caught in her throat.

"Wha-"

"Shhh!" Carrie lifted herself slightly craning her neck upwards to glare at something in the distance.

Laney tilted her head back to try and see what Carrie was looking at but her line of vision was blocked by a small group of bushes. She stared questioningly back up at Carrie but the other girl's gaze was fixed firmly on whatever it was she had seen. Being careful to keep her voice as low as possible Laney tried again to get her attention.

"Carrie." She whispered freeing a hand from where it had been trapped underneath her and awkwardly tapping her side. "What is going on?"

Carrie blinked finally seeming to realize their position, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to squish you." She scooted off of Laney before peering back over the bushes.

"It's your stupid vocalist, he was coming this way."

"What! Corey? What is he doing here? If he sees me-"

"Shh relax he turned around. Now he's… running? What a weirdo." Carrie had an eyebrow raised as she watched him, rising to a kneel.

Laney sat up and squinted in the direction Carrie was looking. It definitely looked like Corey but she had no idea why he was running. She looked around expecting to see Kin and Kon or Trina around too but there was no one else around but the occasional stranger walking their dog.

When she turned back to Carrie she saw her packing up the picnic basket.

"Well I guess we should probably be, like, heading home now, don't want your band catching you with me." She paused for a moment to look at Laney, her voice was soft "I had fun today."

Her eyes lingered on Laney's face and Laney's mind went blank. She flailed internally searching for the right words.

"Yeah. Uh, I mean, me too. I had fun too." She cringed at her own awkwardness wondering where the confidence she had the past few hours had disappeared to.

Carrie smiled stepping off the blanket and gave Laney one last long look. She waited for Laney to fold up her blanket. They walked together to the street where their paths split.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Laney." Carrie said pulling her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, and um I was wondering," Laney took a deep breath the question that had been burning in her mind all day at the tip of her tongue, "Was this… a date?"

Carrie stared at her a blank expression on her face and Laney was afraid she'd made a mistake. Then a smile slowly spread across Carrie's face and she giggled.

"Laney, are you serious? We had a picnic for two in the park, does that sound like a date?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Then it was a date." She said simply patting Laney's head.

Laney was beaming the whole way home.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Haha I forgot to mention how cheesy this gets although if you've made it this far you probably figured that out by now.

There should be about four chapters total with all but the fourth one done.

The next chapter has the rest of Grojband being dumb silly boys as usual, just the way we like them and hopefully in character.


	3. With the Band

Kin and Kon lay sprawled out on the stage in Corey's garage. Soda cans littered the area surrounding them, remnants of their impromptu belching contest. The contest had been a battle of wills but like all times in the past Kon had been the victor. The two were now recovering from their carbonated sugar coma while Corey went out to replenish his depleted pop stash, having charged each brother five bucks for drinking every last can of his favorite soft drink.

The brothers were suddenly jerked out of their peaceful stupor by a loud bang, the sound of something, or someone, colliding with the garage door. They heard a muffled shout of pain before the garage door flew open and Corey ran in panting, a red mark forming on his forehead.

"Did you just run into the door?" Kin asked with a chuckle, rolling over on to his side and sitting up.

Corey took a minute to catch his breath before replying, "No. Yes. Maybe, look it doesn't matter, something terrible has happened!"

His eyes were wild and he was speaking so fast Kin and Kon could barely keep up. They shared a worried glance before turning their attention back on their frantic vocalist.

He seemed to be waiting for a signal to continue so Kon prompted, "What happened Corey?"

At that he began his tirade making wild gestures as he did, "I was walking through the park on the way to the corner store because I remembered that they had a two for one deal on pop if you bought a bag of jerky with it and-" he took a deep breath, "-as I was walking I saw, get this, Laney talking and smiling and laughing with a Newman!"

The twins gasped and Corey continued panicked, "Do you know what this means?"

They paused brows furrowed as they thought. "Uh no." Kon finally said.

"It means- uh well, actually I'm not sure what it means either." Corey paused for a moment in thought, "But it can't be anything good! Why would Lanes be hanging out with a Newman?" He said gripping the nearest twin's shirt and pulling them toward him, his eye's frantically searching their face for answers.

Kon blinked as Corey's face suddenly filled his vision. Confused and overwhelmed by the situation Kon tried looking to Kin to calm their riled frontman, wishing Laney was there to diffuse the tumultuous situation.

"Hey wait a minute Corey," kin spoke up, tugging on the blue haired boy's sleeve to loosen his hold on his brother, "are you sure it was Laney and not, uh, that one guy that kind of looks like her? I think his name was Lenny?"

"I thought it was Ricky."

"What! Ricky? Kon his name sounds nothing like Ricky!"

"No no Kin, I think Kon was onto something his name definitely has an r in it some-" Corey caught himself getting derailed "Wait wait ok it doesn't matter because it wasn't him!"

"It was definitely Lane's I saw she had that yellow hair thingy!"

"Her hairclip?" Kin suggested.

"I think it's a barrette actually." Corey said.

"Uh aren't those the same thing?" Kon asked.

Catching them getting off topic once again Corey forced himself to stay focused, "Guys! What matters is that Lanes was hanging out with Carrie. We need to find out why, what if she's in trouble?"

"I don't know Corey I think Laney could probably beat up Carrie if she was giving her any trouble." Kon said, well aware of what the small bassist was capable of in a pinch.

"Besides you said she was smiling and laughing, it doesn't sound like she was in trouble." Kin added.

They all stood quietly thinking. Why would Laney be with Carrie at the park? They couldn't seem to think of any possible reason why she would ever willingly associate with a Newman.

Suddenly Kin let out a horrified gasp. "Guys! I just realized something!"

They looked at him in anticipation.

"Laney is… A girl!"

Corey blinked, "Uh yeah?" Of course they knew she was a girl it didn't mean she couldn't be a total bro.

Kin shook his head, "No I mean a girl." he said drawing the word out. "What if she's leaving us to be in an all girl band?"

Kon and Corey gasped sharing a distraught look. That was impossible Laney would never leave them for the Newmans. At least they thought she wouldn't. But then they thought she would never be seen in public with a Newman either.

"Oh no that's gotta be it!" Corey wailed, "But why would she leave us for the Newmans? Where did we go wrong?"

Kon wrapped his arms around Corey and Kin squeezing them in his distress. The three stayed like that for a long moment yelling their sorrows at the imagined loss of their smallest band member. Finally Corey slipped out of his friend's grasp a determined look on his face.

"No! I can't stand for this. We have to do something, Lanes is my best- uh, one of, my best friends, there's got to be something we can do to convince her to stay!"

Kon sniffled, "Yeah, you're right Corey!" He straightened with resolve, "We need to make her feel appreciated. Let's shower her with love and affection until she never wants to leave again!"

"Yeah!" Corey cheered, but then he paused, frowning in thought, "But how do you make someone feel appreciated?"

"It's easy." Kin said turning to face his brother, "Observe. Ahem, gee Kon your drumming sure was awesome today, is that a new headband?"

Kon smiled playing along, "Why thank you Kin, yes it is. I feel so appreciated because of your words."

They turned to Corey expectantly, proud smiles on their faces despite their terrible acting. Corey stared at them a blank expression on his face. There was a long moment of silence and they frowned.

"Guys, this is a crazy plan…" suddenly he grinned, "That just might work!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Just posting these is making me remember how much I love these dumb children

The next chapter might not come for a while, I need to be properly motivated to write well at all and with no new episodes until March it might take some time, with college on top of that it could be quite a wait.

If I get enough feedback wanting me to continue this soon though I could try to find some spare time to rekindle my love for this show and my motivation for this story.

In the mean time please leave a review if you can, I love getting any kind of feedback so it would really make my day!


	4. At her House

Ok here's the last chapter, this is honestly my least favorite one because I'm out of practice and the entire first half is kind of weird but I'm just ready to finish this story and move on I'd like to thank everyone who commented, I'd like to try writing a few one-shots to get back into practice writing particularly based off of this story so if you have any suggestions leave a comment!

Laney knew that something was off the moment she walked into practice. Her band mates were upon her the moment she stepped in the room, smothering her with hugs and compliments and affection and invading her personal space way more than usual. Her first reaction was to scan the room for damage, expecting to see her bass going up in flames or find her personal belongings strewn across the floor in tatters. When she didn't find any sign of the usual mischief that would cause them to suck up to her Laney quickly grew concerned and then irritated.

"Ooooooh Laney!" Kon cooed for the sixth time that morning, "Your outfit today is sooo great, really bold fashion choice!"

"Kon I wear this every day."

"Yeah but today you're really rocking it!"

Laney sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She was certain they must have done something terrible, they were never so annoyingly nice to her otherwise. They were obviously trying to soften her up for the reveal of whatever horrible thing they had done. Yet try as she might Laney couldn't think of a single thing it could be, she had tuned and tested her bass and checked the garage over several times, she even checked the news steeling herself for some kind of horrible town-wide riot with Grojband bearing the brunt of the rage. But despite her suspicions everything was normal, everything except for the band.

"Look guys," Laney said tightening the strap to her bass, "I don't know what's up with you today but can we just practice already?"

She turned her attention to her bass hoping that the coddling would stop as soon as the music started. The boys exchanged worried glances and Corey quickly stepped over to Kin and Kon.

"It's not working guys!" Corey whispered frantically, "Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know!" Kin whispered back , equally distressed, "This always works on our mom!"

"Maybe we need to step it up a notch, get intense!"

"Good idea Kon, let's get hard core." Corey broke up their impromptu huddle and quietly moved over to stand next to Laney who was distractedly re-tuning her bass for the third time that day, sending a serious nod to the twins who returned it with nods of their own.

Laney gave her bass an experimental strum, her stormy expression lightening at the sound. She relaxed her shoulders ready to play and get her mind off of the nagging feeling of unease settling in her stomach. As much as she loved her friends they were really getting on her nerves today and she was ready to get lost in the music, if they would just start playing this practice could go smoothly.

"HEY LANES!"

"AUGH!" Laney recoiled at the sudden voice shouting in her ear, rounding on Corey with wild eyes, "Core! What the..."

She was stopped by a strong pair of hands gripping her shoulders and swinging her around to stand in front of him, her back to Kin and Kon.

"Laney! Have I ever told you uh... how.. f-fluffy? Oh! Uh I mean, how beautiful your eyes are?" Corey said switching his attention quickly back and forth between Laney and the twins as they gestured wildly, each brother trying to cue Corey on what to say next.

"W-what? What are you looking at?" Laney said, face flushing from the proximity, she craned her neck trying to see what the other two were doing.

Kin and Kon waved their arms around in a panic, the three boys quickly realizing that they should have thought this particular plan through. Out of options Corey took Laney's face in his hands and pulled her around to face him again. The twin's gestures were quickly becoming nonsensical and it was clear to Corey that it was up to him to win Laney back. She was going to feel appreciated if it was the last thing he did.

"Laney." Corey began, staring straight into her eyes he was channeling the sappy motivational speeches from every movie he had ever been able to sit through, "You are amazing. You are the most talented, inspirational, interesting, uh..."

Corey was quickly running out of adjectives and ideas but Laney had stopped looking irritated and annoyed and that was enough incentive to keep trying. He racked his brain aware that he had been quiet for a bit too long, he finally decided to roll with it and turn his awkward pause into a meaningful moment of silence. He stared into her eyes and tenderly cradled her face, trying to convey to her the depth of their Extreme Friendship.

Kin and Kon let out a small gasp, joining hands and staring in awe.

"This is-"

"-Extreme Friendship."

The boys were convinced that they had succeeded, after such a display there was no way Laney would ever want to leave them and join the Newmans, the band was saved... Or at least that's what they thought, Laney's view of the whole thing was decidedly different.

To her it was everything she had ever dreamed of, Corey was gazing into her eyes, gently cupping her face and whispering sweet nothings. Her heart was jumping into her throat and her face couldn't get any redder, this was surely the best day of her life. Then all at once she came to her senses, visions of Carrie bright and smiling jumped to the front of her mind and soon the fluttery love struck feeling was being drowned out, washed away by a flood of guilt. No, despite their similarities Corey was not Carrie, and Laney wasn't going to let her feelings for her best friend get in the way of what she was beginning to feel for Carrie.

"I... I'm gonna go guys, I'm not feeling too great." Laney gently twisted out of Corey's grasp and slipped out of the garage.

Laney took off running, the sudden urge to clear her conscience sending her straight to Carrie's house.

She stood by the Beff's front door hand raised to knock, suddenly losing her nerve. It was an early practice and it wasn't even eight yet, what if she was still asleep? Taking a deep breath she decided to go for it, giving the door a firm but gentle knock, enough to be heard but not wake anyone up. After a few tense moments the door clicked open and Laney stood face to face with a surprised Mina Beff.

"Laney?" She said tilting her head in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Laney opened her mouth to reply but was at a loss of what to say, she hadn't planned on what to do if someone other than Carrie had answered the door. "Is Carrie awake?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen," Mina's eyes narrowed slightly in worried suspicion, "Why do you want to know?" she asked, well aware of the two bands rivalry.

"I just kinda need to talk to her." At Mina's frown Laney raised her hands in a placating gesture. "On good terms I promise."

"Well... ok, come in." Mina said cautiously opening the door wider for Laney to step inside, "But only if things stay on good terms."

"They will I promise."

And with that Mina pointed her to the kitchen, returning to what she had been doing before the knock on the door had interrupted her, which appeared to be crafting a collage of Nick Mallory bordered in pink ribbon and addressed to Trina. Laney made her way to the kitchen poking her head through the doorway and smiling at the sight. Carrie was rummaging through the fridge, still wearing pajamas, her beanie pulled lazily over her bedhead. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and sleepily raised the container to her mouth.

"Pff you drink out of the carton? Gross."

"I wasn't! It's not what-" Caught in the act Carrie yelped fumbling with the container of juice until she realized who exactly was standing in her kitchen at seven thirty five in the morning. "Wait, Laney? What are you doing here?"

Laney's smirk fell into a sheepish smile, and she half shrugged leaning against the counter.

"The guys were driving me crazy, they're just being really weird today."

"Wow, Grojband being weird? What a shocker." Carrie deadpanned.

Laney snorted, "Yeah but weirder than usual I had to get away for a while, and I just really wanted to see you." Laney blushed at the utter sappiness of what she just said, Carrie seemed to realize the sentimentality too, her cheeks turning pink and a warm smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Aw that's so..." Carrie looked down at herself suddenly becoming aware of her disheveled appearance, she tugged at the bottom of her nightgown self-consciously, "I wish I knew you were coming I would have put on some makeup... o-or actual clothes."

"You look fine," Laney said a look of dawning realization spreading across her face as she she watched Carrie fidget with her hair.

For once she was the one making someone else nervous, for once she was the one causing someone to blush and stutter. She realized that for the first time ever she liked someone who she was sure liked her back.

Laney wasn't sure when she had come to stand in front of Carrie and barely registered taking the taller girl's hand in her own. With one last look into the other girl's eyes and a surge of courage she didn't know she possessed, Laney leaned forward reaching up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Carrie's.

It was a strange and awkward and wonderful at the same time. Laney was sure that their lips didn't quite line up right and the surprised squeak Carrie made at the back of her throat did nothing to help ease her nerves. But right away she felt Carrie relax into it and press back uncertainly. It was of course at that exact moment that a certain blue-haired band member of hers burst into the kitchen.

He was shortly followed by Kin and Kon and the sound of Mina timidly objecting to their invasion of her home filtered in from the living room. His mouth was open to speak when he entered the room but his words quickly died on his tongue, slowly he stared back and forth between the two girls. They wore twin expressions of horror, Carrie had straightened out of Laney's reach. There was a painful moment of silence until Corey, finished assessing the situation, let out a long quiet 'Oh' of realization.

Suddenly he smiled turning to the twins gleefully.

"Guys we had it totally wrong! Laney's not leaving us for the Newmans." He declared excitedly. "She just has terrible taste in women!"

Carrie sputtered indignantly and Laney let out a sound of confusion, embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

"Wait you thought what?" She raised an eyebrow at the boys, their faces the very picture of relief. "Seriously guys like I would ever leave you for the Newmans." She scoffed.

"Uh no offense." She quickly added toward Carrie.

"None taken," Carrie quickly waved off her concerns with a smirk, "I already have the best bassist in Peaceville anyway."

At Laney's look Carrie shrugged.

"Hey no punches pulled just because you're my girlfriend."

Oh.

If the embarrassing levels of giddiness Laney was feeling at being called girlfriend were anything to go by then she was more than ok with this strange arrangement. Carrie gave Laney one last genuine smile before rounding on the rest of Grojband with a glare.

"Now if you're done here would you please GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The band jumped and Corey looked ready to retort, but then realizing that they did technically barge into her house to begin with, thought better of it.

"Whatever we'll leave you and your dumb jammies, Grojband's got some rocking to do." With that he turned and pushed the twins out the door pausing to look back at Laney. "You coming Lanes? If you're not busy?" He gave Carrie a distasteful look which she returned.

Carrie rolled her eyes at Laney's indecisive look and waved her on.

"Go ahead." She said, "I'll just see you later kay?"

Laney smiled, "Yeah, see you later."

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So yeah I have midterms around now but I couldn't resist writing this last chapter, I might revise it when the new episodes start airing on tv but until then this is what it is. Also please review if you liked this story or have suggestions for new ones I love to hear feedback!


End file.
